El origen del Pañuelo
by Amy-Light95
Summary: Esto se trataria del origen de un objeto en el cual en el fondo tiene un significado simbolico y especial. Una pequeña historia que tiene como objetivo a ser tierna y fiel con la serie misma. *Transcurre en los eps de la 5ta temporada* y aparenta ser un ep "perdido" de Pokemon. ¡Terminado! :D Muchas gracias!
1. Parte I

_Hola a todos jejeje otro nuevo proyecto n_n espero que les guste esta pequeña historia y antes de que lo lean, este fic está entre los episodios luego de los sucesos del capítulo 242_ (A algunos les gusta el calor)_ y antes del episodio 243 _(Hocus Pokemón)_ de la quinta temporada, es solo un aviso ^^ así que disfrútenlo!_

_Sin más preámbulos…_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Luego de cruzar el valle caluroso, nuestros héroes continúan con su camino para llegar a la Ciudad Espina Negra, en el que consta para que el entrenador Ash Ketchum para ganar su última medalla. Pero en estos momentos se encuentran lejos de Valle y cerca de un bosque con varios árboles alrededor.

- ¡Y no podría ser peor! – se quejó una jovencita de coleta alta y su cabello anaranjado mientras sostenía a un pokemón con forma de huevo y pequeñas extremidades, el pequeño era tan inocente que sonreía en cada situación sea buena o mala, ya que en estos momentos se encontraban perdidos.

A su lado, se encontraba un joven con gorra roja y blanca con un emblema oficial de la Liga Pokemón y en su hombro se posaba un roedor amarillo con mejillas redondas y rojizas, la mirada del joven se denotaba con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras escuchaba los reclamos de su amiga pelirroja, a su suerte, se situaba a su lado un joven adulto de cabellos castaños y ojos achinados que leía detenidamente un libro con tapa de color azul claro y una pokeball en el centro.

- Según el libro guía… – consultó el mayor del grupo – Parece que nos encontramos…perdidos – finalizó con un suspiro decepcionado.

- Lo sabía – gruñó la pelirroja.

- Pikapi – indicó el pokemón, el aludido volteó la mirada para observar a pikachu.

- ¿Qué ocurre Pikachu? – el pokemón comenzó agudizar el sentido de sus puntiagudas orejas, como si oyera algo desde la larga distancia.

- ¡Chaaa pika pikachu! – contestó Pikachu sonriente al recibir sus percepciones sensoriales, Ash sonrió al entenderlo.

- ¿Qué dice Pikachu? – preguntó Misty.

- Dice que estamos cerca de algún pueblo – respondió Ash con su típica sonrisa, con su brazo derecho señaló un camino más boscoso en el que recorrían – ¡Y es por ahí! – indicó despreocupado, Misty se sobresaltó.

- ¿Por… ahí? – añadió con una voz temblorosa la chica mientras observaba esa expectativa de la zona boscosa que tenía un aspecto más sombrío – ¿P-pero si hay insectos? – Ash bufó.

- Confío en Pikachu – contestó, y sin chistar se dirigió hacia la zona con sus ojos en blanco, Brock lo secundó y Misty, por último, no tuvo más opción que seguirlos.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Y continuaron caminando durante diez minutos sin frenar los pasos, Ash iba delante como supuesto líder mientras por detrás lo seguían su grupo de amigos, aunque la miembro femenina del grupo se encontraba observando por todos lados y por cada lado que observaba, su piel se erizaba al encontrar cada pokemón insecto y hacía leves chillidos de su susto proveniente, Ash aprovechaba en reír por debajo para no pasar desapercibido por la joven, en sí, se divertía un poco de la situación y nada mejor en aprovecharlo un poco. Aunque Brock solo se mantenía neutro al notar el comportamiento infantil de ambos, era el único en percibir los gestos de sus amigos que al parecer eran muy notables, una gotita se le rebasó en su sien.

Hasta que escucharon un sonido melódico.

- Escuchen – se detuvo el entrenador mientras que los demás lo imitaron, pudieron percibir un armonioso sonido proveniente de lo más adentro del bosque, era música, pero no cualquier música actual, sino con otro ambiente más lejano del tiempo.

- ¡Estamos cerca! – exclamó Misty con una sonrisa mientras se escuchaba un "¡toge twiii!" proveniente de su pokemon bebé.

Comenzaron a recorrer por el sitio más profundo de bosque hasta que se toparon con el horizonte que remarcaba el final del recorrido, más una entrada con forma de arco que daba una presentación de lo más atípica.

- ¡Un pueblo! – musito el pelinegro, el mayor del grupo consultó a su Libro Guía.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Brock mientras leía el librito azul – Parece que nos adentramos en un pequeño pueblo tradicional –

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el pelinegro con desconcierto.

- Se llama el Pueblo Renaciente – explicó Brock – y es conocido por sus festivales tradicionales de la Edad Media –

- Eso suena... a Libros de Historia – contestó Ash con sus ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Un festival! – saltó la pelirroja con sus ojos brillosos y entusiasmada – ¿cómo los cuentos de princesas? –

- Más o menos – se rascó nerviosamente el cabello castaño que posee hasta que se quedó pensativo y sonrió risueñamente – Y muchas hermosas princesas… – añadió con un aire soñador.

Para rellenar los "sueños" de Brock, tres jóvenes se acercaron rápidamente para dar la bienvenida al Pueblo Renaciente con sus atuendos de esa época, que constaba con largos vestidos con volados y campanales de tonalidades claras y colores pastel.

- ¡Les damos la bienvenida al Pueblo Renaciente! – exclamaron las tres jóvenes al unísono y una sonrisa y una de las jóvenes le entregó un folleto recreativo del pueblo a Ash y este lo recibió confuso – ¡Esperamos que los disfruten! – y se retiraron educadamente.

- Hay muchas princesas… – añadió sonrojado el criador, Misty bufó mientras lo miraba de reojo,

Lo primero que hiso Ash fue curiosear el folleto de color crema con letras llamativas – El Festival del Crepúsculo de Lienzo – leyó en voz alta mientras los demás atentos lo escuchaban – Suena divertido – añadió entusiasmado al final.

Cuando se adentraron al pueblo, les llamó la atención la técnica de estructura de los pequeños solares al estilo medieval, y no por exagerar, ya que su apariencia se asimilaba con estructuras reforzables y prolijas en ese momento. Más allá, en el horizonte, se encontraba con una enorme estructura en base de varias torres con puntas de conos y ladrillados, era un castillo.

- ¡Es maravilloso! – se adelantó la pelirroja mientras apreciaba cada rincón del pueblo, tenía un aspecto festivo a causa del festival, había varias personas disfrazados de guerreros, pueblerinos, bufones, campesinos y princesas, este último cada vez que aparecía una, Brock se les insinuaba con sus varios intentos de coqueteo, pero esta vez la pelirroja no se interponía ya que estaba tan concentrada en la temática medieval que le parecía asombroso y omitía el mundo a su alrededor.

El paisaje se vio interrumpida por un humo inmenso que situaba un descontrol en el pequeño pueblo, cada pueblerino se acercaba con baldes de agua para apaciguar un incendio que amenazaba por expandirse, el incendio se situaba en un pequeño rancho, mientras la gente eufóricamente se acercaba para tratar de extinguirlo.

- ¡Hay que ayudarlos! – agregó el osado Ash, sacó una pequeña esfera apricon de su cinturón y se expandió en su palma – ¡A la carga Totodile! – se reveló un pokemón reptil de agua mientras bailaba para mostrar su entusiasmo.

- ¡Yo también! – lo secundó – ¡Cuida a Togepi!– Misty le entregó a Togepi al criador Pokemón y sacó una pokeball de su mochila roja – ¡Staryu yo te elijo! – un pokemón estrella con un rubí incrustado se rebela.

Ambos entrenadores se alejaron de Brock y se acercaron a la zona del incendio que se ondeaba a cada segundo.

- ¡Totodile! – exclamó Ash.

- ¡Staryu! – secundó Misty.

- ¡Chorro de agua! – emitieron ambos al unísono, los pokemon lanzaron sus ataques acuáticos contra la pequeña estructura y extinguiendo cada rastro de fuego alrededor.

- ¡Hay una joven y su pokemón atrapados en la cabaña! – exclamó un señor mayor que se encontraba agotado y se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo, luego se percató al notar dos forasteros – ¡¿Ustedes son entrenadores?! – ambos asintieron determinadamente.

Cuando el fuego se apaciguo un poco, Ash, Pikachu y Totodile optaron por ingresar a la cabaña para rescatar a la joven.

- ¡Hey joven espera! – intentó frenar el hombre al entrenador – ¡es muy peligroso ingresar! –

- No se preocupe ¡Estaré bien! – contestó de espaldas el azabache mientras ingresaba rápidamente a la vivienda.

- Hey Ash ¡Espera! – ingresó la jovencita pelirroja mientras lo acompañaba su pokemón estrella, el hombre suspiró.

- Ay la juventud… – glosó al final.

La cabaña se estaba derrumbando lentamente mientras los jóvenes se tapaban la zona de respiración para evitar la inhalación del humo, los chorros de agua extinguían el fuego, pero al paso de los segundos, se escuchaba un sollozo proveniente de una chica.

- Ash debe ser la joven del cual el señor nos mencionó – añadió la pelirroja mientras el azabache asentía.

- Hay que buscarla – pero no podían separarse mucho, en la vivienda, se encontraba una habitación abierta y desde allí salió un pequeño pokemon de fuego.

- ¡Un Growlithe! – indicó Misty, el pokemon ladraba en señal de socorro, ambos entrenadores entendieron a lo que se refería y se adentraron a la habitación, allí se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño y ojos violeta, ella se estaba cubriendo del intenso humo alrededor.

- ¡Ahí esta! – Ash se acercó a la joven y la ayudó a levantarse, Misty lo secundó, y gracias a los chorros de agua de los pokemon acuáticos, fue pan comido escapar de la cabaña, entre la salida de la cabaña, fue recibido por aplausos y ovaciones de los pueblerinos, incluyendo a Brock con Togepi, que estaba sorprendido por la hazaña heroica de sus amigos.

- ¡Vivan los héroes forasteros! – exclamó un pueblerino de por ahí mientras alzaba su puño, hasta que se convirtió en un conjunto de personas que vociferaban sus gratitudes hacia los héroes, aunque ambos entrenadores no estaban muy acostumbrados a tanto llamado de atención así que lo recibieron apenadamente con un "de nada".

La joven logró recomponerse y se puso enfrente de los entrenadores acompañada por su Growlithe, ante eso, los pueblerinos lograron reconocer a la joven que al parecer era muy famosa de por ahí.

- ¡Es la Princesa Flora! – exclamó pasmado un pueblerino al reconocer los ojos violáceos de la joven, la aludida asintió con una sonrisa.

- Y como la Princesa del Pueblo Renaciente, agradezco con todo corazón a nuestros héroes del pueblo – y se inclinó rápidamente para depositar un beso en la mejilla del azabache haciendo que este se quedara tieso y a la vez sorprendido, mientras que la pelirroja se puso roja de coraje y miraba a la joven castaña con sus ojos de manera que fulminaba con la mirada.

Mientras tanto, detrás de los arbustos, se encontraban tres sujetos observando la escena.

- Vaya, si son los bobos – indicó un pokemon felino y extrañamente parlante, allí lo acompañaban sus secuaces, un hombre de cabellos lilas y una mujer de cabello bordó y con su peinado con forma de anzuelo.

- Y están acompañados con una princesita – agregó neutralmente el hombre de cabellos lilas, Jessie gruñó.

- Como si una "princesita" pudiera opacar a un ser tan bello como yo – se autoalagó la mujer con un aire de grandeza mientras que ambos acompañantes cayeron de espaldas.

- ¡Lo que importa es que tenemos otra oportunidad para atrapar a Pikachu! – se levantó rápidamente el felino amenazante con sus garras – ¡No una princesita superficial! –

- De acuerdo chimuelo, pero al menos tienes un plan en mente – preguntó James, y el pokemón solo cerró sus ojos en modo de grandeza y elevó su mentón.

- Claro que sí – contestó el pokemón felino – Cuando los bobos se distraigan ¡KABOOM! – alzo ambas patas delanteras hacia el cielo – ¡Pikachu será nuestro! –

- _"Y las joyas Reales también"_ – pensó maliciosamente la mujer de cabellos bordó y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y volviendo al enfoque de los entrenadores, la princesa Flora hiso una reverencia de cortesía frente a los entrenadores Ash y Misty junto a los pokemon.

- Me gustaría conocer a los héroes del pueblo, sería un placer – se expresó la castaña ante el público que ahora había admiración hacia los entrenadores.

- ¡Claro! Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta – se presentó el azabache – y él es Pikachu –

- ¡Pika! – alzó una pata en señal amistosa.

- ¡Yo vengo con los "héroes del pueblo"! Mi nombre es Brock – se adelantó el moreno con el Togepi en sus brazos – ¿Acaso tiene una hermana mayor? – preguntó risueñamente.

- Claro – rió la joven inocentemente – su nombre es Diana – contestó y luego miró de reojo a la pelirroja – Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Me llamo Misty… su majestad – agregó irónicamente con sus ojos en blanco, la joven se sorprendió ante la manera en la que se dirigió la pelirroja hacia su persona, tal vez estaba lidiando con una chica descortés, pero prefirió omitirla.

Luego en ese momento un carrusel con dos Rapidash que iban por delante se detuvo, y desde el "transporte" salió una joven adulta con un cabello pardo arreglado de lo bastante prolijo más un hermoso vestido de la Realeza con tonos violetas, bajó del carrusel y se acercó rápidamente hacia la jovencita castaña.

- Es tan hermosa… – comentó Brock con sus mejillas sonrojadas a la mujer que bajó del carro.

- ¡Hermana! – La abrazó fuertemente – ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te escapes del castillo sin aviso? –

- ¡Ya! – se separó la muchacha un poco agitada – Solo quería tomar aire en el Pueblo – se cruzó de brazos mientras soltaba un bufido – ¿no es lo justo hermana? –

- Y mira cómo estás vestida ¡pareces una plebeya! – reclamó Diana omitiendo el comentario de su hermanita y tomándola del brazo – ¡Vamos! Nuestros Padres necesitan hablar seriamente contigo – y comienza a llevarse a la chica al medio de transporte.

- ¡Hey espera hermana! – se detuvo la joven mirando al trío de viajeros, claro ahora Flora se sentía avergonzada de haberse olvidado de los héroes del Pueblo que osaron rescatarla – Quiero invitarlos a ellos al palacio Real – Diana alzó una ceja – es que ellos tuvieron el valor de rescatarme de un incendio –

- De acuerdo – contestó con desgano la mujer y sin percatarse que estaban frente a una multitud y especialmente del trío de viajeros, dirigió su mirada al grupo – Esperen al próximo carro –

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ash, Misty y Brock se adentraron en el segundo carro alegórico proporcionada por la princesa Mayor mientras es dirigido por un domador de Rapidash, luego de que las hermanas se retiraran y les hayan pedido al grupo que esperaran al siguiente carro.

- Me pregunto qué haremos en el palacio Real – se cuestionó el mayor del grupo, mientras que Ash se veía entusiasmado por los festines y a su lado se encontraba la pelirroja con mirada indiferente y desinteresada.

- Sea lo que sea ¡no me importa! – resopló Misty fastidiada, ya podía sentir como su día se había dado vuelta a 180 grados.

- Anímate Misty – afianzó Brock – Aun no entiendo por qué no te agrada la Princesa Flora – Misty gruñó al oír su nombre.

- Tal vez está celosa – se burló Ash mientras acariciaba a su Pikachu.

- ¡Cállate! –

Sea verdad o no, el viaje del carrusel continuó para variar, se estaban introduciendo a un pasaje con suelo empedrado mientras se elevaba poco a poco hasta que por fin, lograron llegar al palacio Real.

Los chicos bajaron del carro y fueron recibidos por un joven de cabello negro y ojos celestes, era el criado.

- Bienvenidos sean ustedes al Palacio de la familia Di Touya – se expresó el joven criado – Mi nombre es Demian y acompáñenme al recorrido – el muchacho con mirada neutra, se dirigió hacia un camino que daba la enorme entrada del Palacio, el trío comenzó a seguirlo sin otra opción.

- ¿Y las princesas? – preguntó el azabache.

- Se dirigieron hacia el Hall, parece que están preparando a Flora para ser la anfitriona del festival de esta tarde –

- ¿Esta tarde? – preguntaron sorprendidos los tres jóvenes.

- En efecto – contestó el muchacho – Ahora que lo recuerdo, Flora tiene la edad suficiente para protagonizar el festival e incluso ella escogió el nombre del festival –

- ¡El Festival del Crepúsculo de Lienzo! – mencionó la pelirroja – ¿Por qué ese nombre? –

- No lo sé – contestó de espaldas el joven criado – Le sugirieron escoger un nombre y Flora se quedó pensativa durante mucho tiempo, tal vez se deba a algo, pero yo lo desconozco –

- ¿En qué consiste el Festival? – preguntó Ash.

- Como ustedes son forasteros… – hizo una pausa – Lo dejaré a su criterio, solo sé que se celebra una vez al año dando la bienvenida al equinoccio de otoño – explicó.

Llevaron a cabo el recorrido corto de los pasillos del palacio hasta ingresar a un Hall con cuatros asientos imperiales, aunque se encontraban vacíos en su momento y desde otra entrada salió una jovencita con un vestido de color crema, se veía incómoda, pero se las arregló para ponerse al frente del criado.

- ¡Hola Demian! – saludó con toda confianza Flora.

- Ah hola… Mi Lady – se inclinó elegantemente el criado hasta que recibió un puñetazo en su cabeza proporcionado por la princesa.

- ¡Tonto! – se quejó la castaña con sus mejillas rojizas – ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así! – agregó ofuscada, esa escena cómica provocó la sorpresa para todos los presentes, la chica se sintió avergonzada al tener ese comportamiento agridulce atípica de un miembro de la Alta Sociedad – ¡Discúlpenme! – hizo una reverencia inclinando su cabeza.

- No te preocupes – consolidó Ash con una sonrisa inocente – A veces las niñas también tienen sus momentos – luego miró a la pelirroja de reojo – Por ejemplo Misty es un Gyarados en acción ¡AUCH! – cayó al suelo a causa de un golpe en seco.

- ¡Y tú no eres más que un bebé! – contestó Misty con un puño en alza.

Flora rió por debajo, se sintió identificada por el comportamiento de la pelirroja, luego miró al suelo al muchacho que acabó de noquear – Criado… – lo llamó amistosamente, el joven se irguió rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ahora te vengas eh? – contestó con sus ojos entrecerrados dando entender que no le gustaba que lo llamaran "criado".

- ¡Síp! – Respondió sonriente y con sus ojos cerrados mientras se dirigía hacia un camino – Demian los guiará al comedor – agregó mientras se dirigía a otro camino alejándose del grupo.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Llegaron al comedor, o mejor dicho un gran salón ya que era enorme, y como Ash se lo imaginó, había un gran banquete proporcionada por varias tres criados que amigablemente servían para sus invitados.

- Esos criados… – se expresó Misty observando detenidamente a los criados que de una manera u otra, les parecía algo extraño, especialmente por un "pequeño" criado que además tenía un aspecto lanudo y parlanchín – me parece que ya los habíamos visto antes chicos –

- Ellos son los nuevos – agregó Demian sonriente – además de que cada uno mostró un excelente curriculum –

- ¡ACHÚ! – estornudó el pequeño criado que llevaba puesto un pañuelo en su cabeza, para su suerte, ese pañuelo no se le había caído sabiendo lo que se iba a revelar, rápidamente salió corriendo para pasar desapercibido.

- Tal vez sea mi imaginación – añadió la pelirroja sin percatarse de que ese pequeño criado le era muy sospechoso.

- ¡El almuerzo está servido! – se expresó una mujer mientras ingresaba junto a su hermana menor y su Growlithe, ambas vestidas con atuendos de la Nobleza y detrás de ellas, los acompañaban una pareja Aristocrática.

Flora se puso en frente de la pareja, un hombre robusto con cabello castaño con algunas canas, ojos negros y acompañado por una mujer de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos violáceos, además de que ambos portaban coronas de oro – Padre, Madre… – se inclinó elegantemente la princesa para extender su brazo derecho – Los entrenadores Ash y Misty más sus Pokemón, tuvieron la valentía de salvarme del incendio del pueblo – agregó, los padres sonrieron ante la audacia de los aludidos.

- Mucho gusto – añadieron los aludidos con una sonrisa y mucho respeto hacia los Reyes.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Y como se había mencionado, el almuerzo ya estaba servido, los invitados tuvieron el gusto de saborear los exóticos platos que le proporcionaba los miembros de la realeza, Pikachu, Togepi y Growlithe también se habían unido al festín.

La charla constaba de las intrépidas aventuras que tuvieron a lo largo del viaje los entrenadores teniendo en cuenta que los reyes son personas que se encargan de hacer responsabilidades por el pueblo y que estaban demasiado lejos de tener experiencias inolvidables como los jóvenes forasteros.

Luego la charla se topó en la responsabilidad de la menor de la familia Di Touya, en sí, la muchacha se veía disconforme ante la vida en el castillo pero era algo que lo tenía desde su nacimiento y no lo podía corromperlo fácilmente, pero a causa de la presencia del trío de viajeros, la hora de la comida se había tornado de lo más interesante, al menos a comparación con las otras reuniones, en las cuales Flora se sentía muy aburrida.

- Y es por eso que Flora tiene la edad suficiente para protagonizar el festival de la tarde – concluyó la Princesa Diana haciendo referencia a su hermana menor, pero la aludida bufó con sus brazos cruzados y Diane la miró de reojo fastidiada – No te quejes, sabes que es tu responsabilidad como la menor de la familia Di Touya –

- ¡Pero estoy cansada de eso! – se quejó Flora – ¡Y también estoy cansada de que manejen mi vida! –

- Jah ese Demian te está metiendo ideas tontas en tu cabeza hermanita – respondió con sus ojos en blanco la mayor de las hermanas – ¿No entiendo hasta donde llegarás a creerle a ese plebeyo? –

- ¡Basta! – gritó Flora mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Deja de hablar así de Demian, él es un chico y es mi único amigo en el palacio –

- Debería hacer que te alejaras de él – comentó tranquilamente la hermana mayor de Flora, la aludida gruñó, y al notar la intensidad del ambiente, los padres estaban a punto de intervenir hasta que…

- Con todo respeto princesa Diana… – intermedió Misty para la sorpresa de todos aunque su voz sonaba firme y decidida – pero usted no tiene el derecho de separar a su hermana de un amigo, eso va contra todo el derecho de la libertad personal –

- Misty…– añadió sorprendida Flora al notar que ella la estaba defendiendo y que su primer encuentro no fue del todo amistoso que digamos.

- ¿Acaso desea que Flora esté "encerrada" y sin amigos en esta cárcel con lujos? – agregó Misty y sin recibir la respuesta esperada añadió – Saben, al principio tenía la idea de que esta vida en un palacio era como en los cuentos de hadas, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es todo lo contrario –

- Señorita, nadie me había hablado de esa manera… – agregó Diana sorprendida – admiro tu valor, pero las decisiones monárquicas no cambiarán ¿no es así Padre? –

- Lamentablemente es difícil – contestó el monarca con sus ojos en blanco, en sí parecía que sufre ante las leyes que le proporcionaba en ser miembros de este rango de la nobleza, aunque su mujer y reina soberana parecía estar de acuerdo con el pie de la letra.

Flora con toda la impotencia a su alrededor, se fue corriendo de la sala con toda la furia creciente ante su vida, el pokemon de fuego y amigo fiel se dignó en acompañarla, y Misty la iba a seguir pero…

- Déjala – dijo la princesa Diana mientras disfrutaba de su banquete de manera educada y superficial – la chiquilla no madurará y debe aceptar la realidad en la que la concierne – Misty gruñó y sin importar los demás tomó a Togepi y se dispuso a encontrarla.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Misty trataba de buscar a la chica, una princesa encerrada en su propio palacio de lujos, más una hermana mayor que bajaba la autoestima de Flora, y por unos momentos, Misty pensó que tal vez Flora se parecía a ella en ciertos aspectos, sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando chocó a una criada y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó Misty mientras ayudaba a levantar a la mujer.

- No hay problema – chilló la mujer haciendo lo posible para que su voz sonara irreconocible.

- ¿Acaso sabe en donde se encuentra la Princesa Flora? – preguntó Misty y la mujer rápidamente le dio la espalda para evitar el contacto visual de la pelirroja.

- Está en la vuelta del pasillo a la izquierda, en una habitación –contestó con el mismo tono la mujer.

- ¡Muchas gracias señora! – y se fue corriendo rápidamente a la zona indicada.

Y cuando la silueta de Misty se perdió ante la vista de la mujer, esta aprovechó y comenzó a carraspear – ¡Como se atreve a llamarme señora! ¡Urgh! ¡Me las pagarás boba! – gruñó en voz baja.

Misty llegó a la puerta de roble, era la habitación de Flora, tan elegante hasta su perilla de cristal, la pelirroja se dignó en tocar la puerta, pero solo fue recibida por un "¡déjenme sola!".

- Soy yo… Misty – al oír a la pelirroja, Flora, que estaba en su cama abrazando su almohada, se levantó rápidamente y le abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- Pasa – la invitó a su recámara, Misty miró a su Togepi que estaba en sus brazos y luego se adentró a la habitación que por dentro se apreciaba cada adorno y estética que cualquier chica soñaría, pero la pelirroja solo se sacudió la cabeza para despejarse de su desconcentración y evitar cualquier sentimiento de celos que podría llegar a sentir nuevamente.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Mientras tanto en la zona del comedor, a partir de la salida de Flora y Misty, el ambiente se tornó tan silencioso que hasta los pasos del movimiento de los criados se escucharían frecuentemente.

- Esto se tornó a algo muy incómodo – le susurró Brock a su amigo entrenador, este solo asintió.

- La comida esta deliciosa, pero no es lo mismo – añadió Ash en voz baja.

- Pika – secundó Pikachu con sus orejas bajas.

- ¡Criado! – llamó la princesa Diana y el joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules se acercó neutralmente a la muchacha – Necesito que les prepares a los invitados un vestuario ideal para el festival –

- Sí, su majestad – contestó seriamente el muchacho, luego le dirigió su mirada hacia los aludidos – Vengan conmigo – ambos más Pikachu se levantaron de sus asientos y acompañaron a Demian, harían lo que fueran para alejarse de este ambiente tan intenso.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Por el otro lado, las chicas reían cada vez que contaban sus anécdotas, en sí ya se habían dado cuenta que tal vez ellas se parecían más de lo que creen y se había creado una confianza mutua entre ellas.

- ¡Vaya! ¡y yo solo me quejo de mi hermana mayor mientras que tú tienes que lidiar con tres! – exclamó sorprendida Flora mientras Misty reía.

- Tal vez – afirmó Misty mientras observaba que su Togepi jugaba felizmente con Growlithe – Pero no es tan malo como crees – agregó la pelirroja sonriente, luego se queda observando el gran ventanal que posee la princesa que daba la vista de un cielo azul – Hay días que las extraño –

- ¿Desde tu viaje? – Misty afirmó, pero Flora bajó la mirada – Sabes, la verdad siempre tuve la curiosidad de viajar, pero las responsabilidades del reino me lo impiden – luego suspiró frustrada.

- ¿Alguna vez se los pediste a tus padres? – le preguntó Misty, pero Flora se quedó pensativa.

- La verdad no – contestó y Misty la miró con desconcierto – nunca me animé al hecho de que mis padres me lo negaran –

- Podrías intentarlo – sugirió Misty.

- Tal vez… – respondió un poco esperanzada, Misty se quedó observando a Togepi y se alarmó que el pequeño pokemon tuviera en sus manitos dos lienzos que jugaba despreocupadamente.

- ¡Togepi! –exclamó Misty mientras sostenía al pokemon bebé, le sacó los pañuelos delicadamente del pokemon y se lo extendió a su dueña – Lo siento, a veces Togepi hurga las cosas de los demás – se disculpó.

- No te preocupes al menos están en buenas condiciones – contestó la chica mientras recibía los pañuelos, un era de color lila con bordeados y un círculo de una tonalidad más oscura y rayos de sol de color celeste y el segundo pañuelo era rosa con los bordeados de color rojo y rayos de sol amarillos.

- ¿Acaso esos pañuelos son importantes para ti? – indagó curiosa la pelirroja al notar la delicadeza y el afecto que tenía con ambos lienzos, Flora asintió apenadamente.

- ¿Conoces la tradición del Pañuelo? –

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_**Y aquí estoy de nuevo! Bueno esta idea se me vino a la mente mientras pensaba sobre el tema del pañuelo de Misty, y luego me di cuenta que tiene algún significado simbólico, al menos en la edad media, que era un medio en el cual se expresaba sus sentimientos y el capaz de recibirlo daba la correspondencia mutua, y para variar, en el regreso de Misty a Hoenn, se situaron en episodios que tenían la temática de la Edad Media n_n vaya qué casualidad! O mejor dicho destino :3 jejeje**_

_**¿Les gustó? Espero que les haya entretenido, y si cometí errores ¡lo lamento! Admito que lo escribí muy apurada n_nU quería estrenarlo lo más antes posible.**_

_**Bueno para la semana que viene, les traigo la segunda parte del Two-Short, pero como vaya mi inspiración, creo que tendrá dos capítulos :) o Tres máximo jajaja no sé, ni yo lo sé xD**_

_**Dejen Reviews en caso de que les gusten o no n_n (por fis) Hacen contribuciones gratuitas e inspiran al escritor jejeje hablo enserio.**_

_**¡Nos leemos en otra! **_


	2. Parte II

Se notó como el paso del viento, surcando levemente los ventanales, había pasado media hora luego de que Ash, Brock y Pikachu se retiraran del salón con Demian, y como lo había dispuesto la princesa Diana, los aludidos aceptaron la idea de cambiarse sus atuendos.

Primero estaba Pikachu con un atuendo de lo más tierno, estaba disfrazado de bufón, con un sombrerito al estilo típico más un collar con varias campanillas, con tonalidades rojo y crema.

Brock estaba disfrazado de un conde más una capilla para complementar el combo y su vestimenta tenía tonalidades negras y verde oscuro. Y por último, y el más difícil, era encontrar un buen atuendo para el joven entrenador, que ahora mismo estaba esperando con sus brazos cruzados, aunque no se veía muy interesado por el cambio de indumentaria.

- Creo que este te quedara perfecto – luego de varios intentos fallidos por falta de talle o al contrario, parecía ser que ese atuendo le quedaría justo. Ash alzó una ceja ante la muestra de Demian.

- Es un atuendo de Príncipe… – comentó demostrando su insatisfacción.

- ¡Solo te disfrazaras de Príncipe! ¡No significa que lo serás realmente! – contestó enfadado el joven criado.

- ¡De acuerdo! – respondió tercamente el entrenador mientras ingresaba al vestuario.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Mientras tanto en la alcoba de Flora, la castaña sostenía firmemente ambos paños y los miraba con ternura.

- ¿Conoces la tradición del Pañuelo? – ante la pregunta, Misty se notó confusa, pero lo negó con la cabeza, Flora sonrió y guardó ambos paños en un cajón – Es para una chica enamorada –

- ¿Estás enamorada? – se sorprendió Misty y Flora se sonrojó.

- Cuesta aceptarlo al principio – contestó afirmando la pregunta de Misty – Es algo que suelen hacer las chicas para confesar sus sentimientos, cuando los chicos reciben el pañuelo, es porque les entregas una parte de tu corazón y si el chico acepta el obsequio es porque él aceptó tu corazón –

- Entonces el Pañuelo sería metafóricamente tu corazón – Flora asintió.

- Y el festival que se realizará esta tarde será perfecto para entregar el pañuelo a ese chico – agregó la princesa – Ya que debe hacerse en una ocasión especial o cuando una esté preparada –

- ¿Por qué dos pañuelos? –

- Fui al pueblo para conseguir uno, pero me gustaron ambos, aunque estoy indecisa… – frunció un poco el ceño al pensar – qué pañuelo entregar –

- Podrías conceder el pañuelo rosa… – sugirió Misty mientras sus ojos daban un brillo especial típica de una romántica – es más romántico –

- Tal vez – pensó Flora – pero sé que a Demian le gustan los toques más simples y el rosa es muy de niñas, no lo aceptaría – reprochó sin notar sus palabras.

- ¡¿DEMIAN?! – exclamó Misty con sus ojos bien abiertos y al oír el nombre del criado, Flora se sonrojó atrozmente.

- ¡Kiaaaa! ¡Me delaté sola! – se exaltó Flora con un mar de nervios, mientras Misty reía – ¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso! –

- No te preocupes – afianzó Misty – No diré nada –

Flora suspiró con alivio y sacó los dos pañuelos del cajón y extendió el pañuelo rosado a Misty – Toma – ella la miró confusa.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Lo estuve pensando en los últimos 5 segundos y creo que sería perfecto que se lo entregaras a tu chico especial – le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía burlonamente.

- ¡QUÉÉÉ! – exclamó enojada la pelirroja mientras sostenía con fuerza al pokemón bebé – ¡Estas divagando! –

- Tranquila, era una broma… por cierto ¡Lastimarás a Togepi! – calmó la princesa.

- Lo siento Togepi – se disculpó Misty mientras aflojaba su agarre y el pokemón bebé se sacudía felizmente dando entender que no recibió daño alguno.

- Aunque… hablando enserio ¿No quieres el pañuelo? – volvió a preguntar la princesa – La tradición del pañuelo es muy misterioso, hace siglos que ya no se practican gradualmente así que lo menos probable es que sepa de qué se trata – Misty la miró con curiosidad, y luego se posó al pañuelo, aunque su terco orgullo negaría en estos momentos que tiene alguna persona en especial en mente, solo desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal, negando cualquier sentimiento al respecto, Flora tenía razón, al principio cuesta aceptarlo.

El Growlithe de Flora se saltó directamente sobre su regazo para acomodarse sobre su entrenadora, Misty la observaba atenta ante el vínculo del pokemón y su entrenadora por así decirlo, ese lazo, le dio curiosidad.

- Parece que tu pokemón es muy especial – comentó Misty ante la observación.

- ¡Lo es! – afirmó entusiasmada y luego inclinó su mirada para ver con ternura al pokemón mientras este dormía plácidamente sobre sus rodillas – Me lo regaló Demian – luego soltó un resople – Pero lo hizo porque no tenía otra opción –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Hace tiempo, Demian tenía un huevo de Growlithe, ya que se lo regalaron de parte de un amable pueblerino del Pueblo Renaciente, sin embargo, Demian no sabía cómo cuidar el huevo así que me lo encargó a mí por algunos días mientras él era atento cada día por si lo cuidaba bien, hasta que un día, me encariñé con el huevo, entonces ambos peleamos por poseerlo –

- ¿Y luego qué pasó? – Misty estaba sorprendida, parecía ser que la historia del huevo era muy similar a la discusión que tuvieron con el grupo hace tiempo por el huevo de Togepi.

- Hicimos una apuesta – añadió la princesa con sus ojos en blanco – Si Growlithe nacía niña seria definitivamente mío, al contrario le pertenecería a Demian, aunque perdí la apuesta – se acongojó – pero en ese mismo día el huevo eclosionó, en mis brazos –

- Y es por eso que Growlithe prefirió quedarse contigo porque tú eres su figura maternal – agregó Misty con una sonrisa.

- Cierto – testificó asombrada la princesa – ¿Pero… cómo lo supiste? –

- Lo mismo ocurrió con Togepi – rió Misty y a partir de allí sus anécdotas se adentraron en recuerdos hermosos y memorables.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- ¡¿Eres un entrenador?! – exclamó el moreno de ojos achinados, el criado asintió.

- Claro – afirmó – además de servir a la Familia Di Touya también me especializo en los entrenamientos pokemón en mi tiempo libre – aclaró, luego miró de reojo al vestíbulo – ¿Tanto tarda en vestirse? – se refirió al entrenador que hace varios minutos estaba en la recámara, Brock suspiró.

- De seguro le cuesta ponerse su atuendo – luego le susurró cerca del oído – A veces le cuesta admitir que necesita ayuda – Demian se cruzó de brazos mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

- Esto será una eternidad – agregó ofuscado el criado, pero para su sorpresa el entrenador azabache apareció de un brinco luciendo su traje de tonos azulados.

- Es muy incómodo este disfraz – comentó el entrenador mientras miraba cada esquina de su traje en base a pantalón en el tono más oscuro de un azul más unas botas negras y guantes del mismo color, una camisa blanca y sobre este, un chaleco azul con tonalidad nocturna. Demian se molestó por un detalle del entrenador, se acercó y rápidamente le sacó su gorra de la Liga Pokemon – ¡Oye! – se quejó Ash.

- Es de mala educación usar la gorra – testificó el criado mientras sostenía la gorra del entrenador y luego se la extiende para devolverlo – Toma. Te sugiero que lo guardes –

Ash recibió de muy mala gana su jockey y se adentró en la recámara mientras mascullaba contra él.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Eso explica por qué el festival se llama "El crepúsculo de Lienzo" – aclaró Misty ganándose la afirmación de esta.

- Lo pensé mucho – añadió Flora mientras miraba hacia abajo – Y es ideal también para dar un paso hacia adelante para confesarle mis sentimientos a Demian – luego se cruzó de brazos mientras elevaba el mentón – O al menos que tenga una parte de mi corazón, porque ese chico realmente es un tonto – resopló, Misty la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué dices que es un tonto? – indagó curiosa, luego pensó, tal vez lo podía asimilar a alguien pero su mente se encontraba tan en blanco que no quería pensarlo mucho, hasta que de manera autómata apareció esa persona, claro que provenía de una persona cercana y también lo consideraba un tonto, pero al mismo tiempo admiraba su valor, determinación y amor hacia los pokemon… el chico que pescó en el río, el inmaduro que suele llamarle fea en varias ocasiones, el que le debe una bicicleta y que a partir de eso comenzó a conocerlo y le llegó más allá de su corazón, ganándose una gran amistad.

Ash…

- Y es por eso que es un tonto – finalizó Flora su explicación, luego observó que Misty estaba pensativa, se acercó a ella para chasquear sus dedos así entraba en razón – ¿Misty? – la aludida se sobresaltó, e incluso Togepi le daba palmaditas para hacerla reaccionar – Parece que no me escuchaste – amonestó con sus ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó avergonzada – Es solo que… –

- Estabas pensando en alguien – El sonrojo de Misty era más que evidente, pero ella le iba a volver a negar pero se resignó – Misty… ¿segura que no quieres el pañuelo? –

- ¡Muy segura! – exclamó la pelirroja mientras se levantaba molesta consigo misma en pensar tanto en ese tonto que siempre la metía en problemas y que ahora mismo la abominaba en su mente.

- ¡Hey Misty! – la llamó Flora, y Misty, que estaba a punto de irse de la habitación, se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Bueno… faltan más de una hora para el festival y me preguntaba si tú podrías – la miró de arriba abajo despectivamente.

- ¿Poder qué? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras Flora le sonreía.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Mis tatarabuelos sirvieron a la familia Di Touya durante varias generaciones, pero yo fui el único primogénito que se atrevió a más o menos corromperlo y entrenando a mis pokemón –

- Vaya – exclamó impresionado el entrenador mientras su Pikachu lo secundaba desde su hombro – ¿Piensas en viajar por la región? – Demian miró hacia el techo mientras circulaba con Ash y Brock.

- Todo el tiempo… – respondió con una sonrisa – Pero no quiero hacerlo solo –

- Pero tus pokemón te acompañan ¿no?– agregó Ash un tanto confuso.

- No es eso – negó el criado – Sé que mis pokemón son mis amigos y que siempre estarán a mi lado, pero también quisiera compañía, al menos no sería tan aburrido –

- ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? – preguntó Brock, que en esa charla no se atrevió a decir ninguna palabra, hasta ahora.

- Eso creo… – contestó acongojado sabiendo de antemano que esa persona aunque quisiera tal vez no podría hacerlo.

- Mira. Ahí está Pikachu – indicó en un susurro un gato parlante disfrazado de criado a su acompañante en una zona apartada de los tres muchachos mientras barría el pasillo.

- Tienes razón Meowth, será mejor obtener a la rata con hepatitis lo más antes posible – añadió James mientras pasaba un plumero en un cuadro cercano – Por cierto… ¿Dónde estará Jessie? –

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Mientras tanto la aludida estaba maravillada con sus manos entrelazadas y sus azules ojos brillaban intensamente, la pelibordó se encontraba en la habitación de la mayor de las hermanas Di Touya, y para variar, la recámara se encontraba abierta, rebelando variedades de atuendos de la Alta sociedad, y en su mesada, había un mundo de aromas, varios frascos de perfumes estaban reposados sobre el mueble y un gran espejo.

Luego en su mente divagó, no había joyas en la habitación, pero había tantos envases de perfumes que tal vez no notaría la ausencia de uno, o si no, podía "tomar prestado" algunos de sus atuendos, de todos modos nadie se daría cuenta, hasta que…

- ¡Criada! – se escuchó una voz femenina, la aludida se erizó de pies a cabeza – ¡Necesitamos su ayuda! – pero para su suerte la llamada provenía detrás de un habitación cerrada, suspiró aliviada y se dirigió hacia donde la llamaban.

- ¡Lo siento Misty! – se disculpó apenada la princesa Flora – Pero recordé lo difícil que son colocarse los vestidos de la realeza –

- ¡Y recién me lo dices! – Misty se encontraba como si fuera una estatua y resopló fastidiada, los vestidos de este palacio tenían el defecto de ser muy tradicionales y era muy complicado exactamente en la zona del corsé, lo que recordó a Flora que siempre necesitaba la ayuda de alguna criada para vestirse con ese complicado atuendo.

El atuendo que tenía puesto Misty constaba en un gran tul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color rosado fuerte y el corsé era de un rosa más pálido, luego cubrió sus piernas con medias largas de color claro, sus brazos estaban cubiertos un largos guantes blancos y largas botas negras.

La puerta se abrió y la "criada" de cabello bordó (que lo tenía cubierto con un paño) e ingresó tímidamente al notar que la "boba" también se encontraba allí.

Flora le sonrió y señaló a Misty dando una señal de que si podía echar una mano, la criada aceptó sin más otra opción, para evitar ser pillada y arruinar los planes.

.

.

.

- ¡Listo! – aplaudió Flora sonriente al notar que ya estaba todo concluido – ¡Te ves hermosa Misty! –

- No sé por qué acepté tu sugerencia – se reprochó la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ahora sentía vergüenza en tener ese atuendo puesto, era tan llamativo en sentido de la temática que podía llamar la atención de sus amigos, ya que ambos no están acostumbrados a ver a Misty con un atuendo tan "femenino" puesto (como por así decirlo), por suerte se agradeció que ahora mismo se encontraba en la recámara de la princesa.

- Tal vez porque es necesario para el festival – contestó la princesa mientras dirigía su mirada a la pelibordó – Muchas gracias – agradeció, y la mujer hizo una reverencia y se fue lo más rápido posible – Es rara…. Pero agradable – sonrió la princesa mientras observaba como se iba torpemente la mujer.

- ¿Ahora podemos ir al festival? – añadió la pelirroja con sus ojos entrecerrados, Flora negó con la cabeza al observar un detalle a Misty, se acercó y se sacó la coleta azul de su anaranjado cabello y se soltó libremente sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Ahora sí! – afirmó la princesa mientras veía a ambos pokemón que tenían cada uno un listón rojo con detalles de oro en el centro y ella estaba vestida con un largo vestido de campanal de tonalidades celeste, azul y blanco.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ahora se encontraban en una sala en donde se reposaba un báculo, Demian se atrevió a revelarles algo de información a ambos muchachos, la historia en sí era muy interesante, el festival se celebraba cada año para dar comienzo a la época templada, que iba más allá del frío que se iba acercar. Era un festival que invocaba a la paz de un bosque oculto detrás del Pueblo Renaciente. El Riachuelo Pureza era la escena principal para aquel festival.

- El Báculo es una de las reliquias más importantes de la familia Di Touya a causa de la antigüedad que posee – explicó Demian.

- Y ese báculo será utilizado en el festival ¿verdad? – añadió seguro el joven adulto dejándose llevar por la intuición.

- Exacto – afirmó sonriente el joven, ahora se encontraban observando el báculo que en la base era una esfera de cristal transparente – Según recuerdo cada noche de la víspera de otoño… aquella persona que posee el corazón puro, logrará que la esfera del báculo brille con intensidad – luego dirigió su mirada hacia los forasteros y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañado el entrenador.

- Hace décadas que el báculo no brilla – bajó la mirada – por eso es que la princesa Flora es la única esperanza de representar la humildad y la pureza del Reino y del pueblo Renaciente –

- ¿Qué sucede cuando el báculo no brilla? – se intrigó el azabache.

- Pues… –

- ¡Demian! – exclamó una voz femenina que se acercaba al joven con su pokemón de fuego a pasos rápidos y haciendo lo posible para no tropezarse.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó el criado a la joven, ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y Misty? – preguntó Ash.

- Pues a ella está…ba allí – le indicó, sus ojos se contrajeron, señalando a la nada, por lo que se veía, Misty se encontraba muy nerviosa y debatiéndose consigo misma, y desapareció de repente.

Misty se encontraba detrás de un muro, estibaba muy agitada, jamás se había sentido así, esa sensación era muy fuerte, su corazón palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal, e incluso se sentía enferma y mareada, no quería aceptarlo, pero sus sentimientos eran tan claros como el día.

- ¿Chuki? – le palmeó el pokemón huevo a su entrenadora.

- Yo no soy así Togepi – se reclamó a sí misma, luego gruñó con frustración y se recompuso con un gran ego – soy una entrenadora pokemón y futura Maestra Pokemón Tipo Agua –

- ¡Toge toge Prííííí! – se sacudió felizmente el pokemón bebé dando la afirmación a Misty.

- Aunque ahora este…. ¡Urgh! – resopló fastidiada con sus ojos apretados.

- Pikachupi – Misty abrió los ojos y se encontró con el roedor eléctrico que estaba frente a ella – Chaaa~ – agregó cariñosamente mientras inclinaba su cabeza al costado al notar la vestimenta de Misty, según el idioma pokemaníaco, era un cumplido.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Bonito atuendo Misty! – apareció sorpresivamente un Ash sonriente.

- ¡Ash! – vociferó exaltada la entrenadora de pokemón tipo agua, y como para variar su bochorno, sus mejillas enrojecieron, y aunque parezca extraño, Ash notó ese detalle con confusión – ¿Y Brock? –

- Parece que se fue con una chica que pasaba por allí – se rascó la nuca avergonzado al no poder notar la ausencia del moreno – Será mejor ir con los demás – Ash se adelantó y Misty sin otra opción tuvo que seguirlo.

Ash la miró de reojo mientras se adelantaba con sus brazos en la nuca, Misty lo notó – Qué – indagó la pelirroja mientras lo acompañaba.

- Nada, es solo que… – y ahí se detuvo en sus palabras, tenía las sensaciones, pero no tenía aquellas palabras para describir lo que iba a decir, la sensación era extraña y a la vez lo hacía sentir bien, pero no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, era indescriptible – no te ves fea –

- Gracias – contestó irónicamente mientras lo miraba de reojo y su Togepi le sonreía felizmente.

- Hey Misty – se detuvo Ash cambiando de tema – Dicen que en el Riachuelo Pureza se realizará el festival – explicó el entrenador mientras Pikachu se posaba en su hombro a través de la poca información que le proporcionó Demian.

- ¿Así que…? –

- ¡Podríamos adelantarnos! – propuso el entrenador –¡Dicen que es mágico! – extendió ambos brazos.

- ¡Pika! – afianzó Pikachu con una patita alzada

- Bueno, ya que – afirmó indiferente mientras se dirigía con su amigo al arroyo mencionado.

- ¡Qué bien! – Ash la tomó del brazo para la sorpresa de Misty y ambos se dirigieron a la zona con una sonrisa del pelinegro en su rostro.

Por el otro lado Misty se encontraba confundida y a la vez feliz con estos sentimientos que eran cada más fuertes desde hace tiempo atrás, se detuvo en pensar que Ash es distinto a los otros chicos que ha conocido, él es inusual, él es el único que logró adentrarse en su corazón y que no saldría fácilmente. Aunque sabe que ese sentimiento va más allá de un gusto. Misty no quería aceptar que estaba enamorada del entrenador…

Y tal como rechazó el _pañuelo_, daba entender que quería rechazar también el sentimiento del _amor_, ya que simbólicamente ambas palabras tenían un mismo destino: su corazón.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

*Actualización: Lunes 7 de abril de 2014*

_**Y aquí regresé ^^!**_

_***Hola a todos :D y con el poco tiempo que poseo ahora, me enfoque en este fic, sí esto será más largo de lo que me imaginé xD es que en mi mente parecía corto (e incluso iba a ser un One Short), pero cuando lo pasé a escrito, se hizo un poco largote ^^U ***_

_**No sé cuando será mi próxima actualización, les dije que sería en la semana pasada y terminé haciéndolo en la otra semana, sinceramente no preví lo complicado, en sentido de tiempo que se necesita en el CBC y les pido perdón u.u **_

_**Ahora me enfocaré en Catástrofes y en este fic también, pero primero al fic de Kalos que tanto me estoy tardando ^^U **_

_**Se agradece que me hayan leído, sus reviews y su mandado a favoritos n_n realmente lo aprecio!**_

_**Creo que este fic me está saliendo suave, jajaja porque cursi ni le llega a los talones xD en el siguiente capítulo será muy tierno, no sé si será el último, ya que a 10 hojas de Word no superará jajaja**_

_**Y analizando este capítulo… esta vez me enfoqué sobre los sentimientos de Misty hacia Ash, sí que la hice complicada, la verdad es porque he leído cientos (exagero :p) de fics que se enfoca en Ash debatiendo sus sentimientos hacia Misty, ahora invertí el rol (mas o menos) y esta vez es Misty la que no quiere aceptarlo xD al menos trataré de mantener sus enfoques ._. **_

_**Ahora a contestar Reviews ^^**_

_**pokelovemaster: **_Gracias! :D siempre apreciaré un comentario tuyo n_n me alegro que te haya parecido hermoso *_* es mi objetivo, ya que mi estilo no se basa en lo empalagoso, sino en lo que puede llegar el realismo en los personajes del animé ¡Saludos amigaaaaaaaaa!

_** -Escorpion: **_Yo tampoco encontré algún fic que se enfocara en el pañuelo *_* no se en los fics en Inglés T_T ya que con ese idioma no entiendo y es frustrante ¡Gracias por tu review! Daré lo mejor de mi n_n __

_**sgtrinidad9: **_Gracias por tu opinión :D y con respecto al pañuelo, yo también leí que tenía un significado en Japón en los foros, aunque esa tradición del pañuelo se centra en las antiguas costumbres de la Edad Media (acuérdate de los episodios en los cuales Misty regresó a Hoenn y el especial del décimo aniversario n_n tanto el primero como el segundo tenía temática de la Edad Media *o*), eso sí te confirmo, al igual que en Japón tiene un significado especial con los regalos.

_**nova por siempre: **_Misty es así, está llena de valor, por eso es mi favorita *_* y estoy muy segura que Misty es así, aunque al principio del fic Flora iba ser la "enemiga" de Misty, pero ahora son como hermanas O_O igual me agrada jajaja ya que Misty es una chica muy fraternal, como con el niño del Eevee (ese episodio de los Hermanos Eevee de la primera temporada n_nU creo que el niño se llamaba Mickey) o Sakura e incluso Max y por último la hermanita de Rudy , ósea Misty tuvo una relación tipo fraternal con esos personajes, es tan tierna :3

*O* y a mi también me encantan los capítulos escondidos de Pokemón, si uno lo sabe manejar bien ese estilo, sería como leer la serie misma :3 y es por eso que amo esos tipos de fics, aunque no hay muchos en Fanfiction ¡Igual gracias a ti por leerme! ¡Bye!

_**Dejen sus lindos comentarios ya que serán eternamente apreciados n_n y la mayor parte motivan al escritor ¡Espero haberlos entretenido!**_

_**¡Nos leemos en otra!**_


	3. Parte III

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**Ɵ** ɷ **Ɵ** ɷ **Ɵ**

_Último capítulo de esta pequeña historia, para empezar ¡Muchas gracias! Y que lo disfruten ^^ (jajajaja no les voy a mentir, me salió muy largo y casi lo partí en dos xD)_

_Sin más preámbulos…. _

**Ɵ** ɷ **Ɵ** ɷ **Ɵ**

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Adentrándose en la recámara de una joven, se encontraba una mochila roja, que se resplandeció súbitamente revelando un brillo blanquecino, un pokemón amarillo, se había revelado sin necesidad de algún testigo, era un pato con aspecto atontado y confuso.

- ¿Psy? – se expresó confuso al notar la ausencia, especialmente de su entrenadora.

Psyduck decidió salir de ese cuarto, circulando libremente y percatándose de la variedad de lujos que se encuentran en la zona, el pokemón andaba con su mirada neutra y sin interés ante la atención que llamaba en algunas criadas, que de por sí, era muy tierno.

Una joven castaña se detuvo frente al pato, aunque este chocó levemente con la chica.

- ¡Aww que lindo! – chilló la joven adulta con sus brazos entrelazados, luego se inclinó frente al pokemón amarillo – ¿De donde saliste amiguito? – le preguntó dulcemente.

- Psy ay – respondió de nuevo con esa característica confuso que lo representaba, aunque la joven no pudo evitar sostenerlo en sus brazos.

- Parece que tienes hambre – la chica se dispuso llevar al pokemón en sus brazos a un salón que de suponer le esperaba un gran banquete, el pokemón aún, con su contextura neutra, se dejó llevar por la joven sin resistencia.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Mientras tanto, luego de un gran recorrido, ambos jóvenes se detienen en la entrada del otro extremo del bosque, parecía un jardín por la variedad de flores que se encontraban por allí, además, en lo más profundo y desde lejos, podría apreciarse un puente que cruzaba por el riachuelo.

"_Vaya ¡Es hermoso!"_ pensó Misty con una notoria expresión y una sonrisa cristalina, el viento era tibio y el cielo ya tenía los primeros rastros del tono rojizo que se iba a presentar, incluso Togepi disfrutaba del ambiente calmo del Bosque.

- Chaa~ – se expresó tiernamente el pokemón eléctrico rompiendo el silencio desde el hombro de su amo.

- Tienes razón Pikachu – agregó Ash con una sonrisa – En este bosque hay paz –

- Pika – afirmó el roedor, Misty y Togepi miraron a ambos.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo del bosque? – preguntó la pelirroja con un notable asombro, Ash seguía observando el paisaje con un aire de inspiración y fuerzas para seguir adelante con sus sueños y expectativas.

- Brock y yo escuchamos algunos relatos de este lugar – contestó Ash mientras observaba el horizonte.

Togepi saltó de los brazos de Misty y se dirigió con sus pasos al compás hacia al muelle del Riachuelo Pureza, Pikachu por instinto lo siguió para asegurarse de evitar cualquier peligro para el pokemón bebé. 

Luego Ash por inercia, observó una gran roca, curiosamente se acercó seguido por Misty, tenía unos escritos y por lo visto parecía muy antiguo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el entrenador mientras acercaba su mano hacia la roca, sus escritos estaban profundizados en la superficie rocosa.

Misty se inclinó hacia adelante para observar el peñazo – Parece un monumento… – contestó Misty.

"_Hace tiempo, la unión y la alianza de los ancestros, provocó la retribución del guardián del Bosque, que viajó desde el pasado, presente y futuro brindando la pureza y la protección del santuario" _

Descendiendo la roca, se observaba la huella de un pokemón que ambos entrenadores no pudieron identificar.

- El guardián del Bosque? – repitió Ash en voz alta.

- Habla de Celebi – agregó Misty, luego miró al costado y había un pequeño encinar de madera –entonces se supone que cada año se alaba al pokemón que mantiene la pureza de este bosque – un viento veraniego no pasó desapercibido.

- ¡Así es! – habló una voz desconocida para la sorpresa de ambos.

- ¡WAAAAHHHH! – se asustaron los dos jóvenes mientras dieron una media vuelta para darse cuenta que estaban frente a una anciana de baja estatura y muchas arrugas.

Pikachu y Togepi se acercaron a sus respectivos entrenadores ante el susto proveniente y al mismo tiempo penoso al notar que una tierna anciana los había tomado por sorpresa.

- No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi una pareja de jóvenes por este santuario – agregó la señora.

- ¡Eh?! – Ash parpadeó sorprendido tratando de entender y procesar información mientras que a su lado, la joven se estaba ruborizando levemente mientras su cejo se fruncía.

La señora sonrió, y en cada hombro suyo saltaron un par de Natus, ambos pokemón esféricos se posaban cómodamente sobre la señora.

- Natu… – Misty hizo una mueca – Usted debe ser una adivina ¿verdad? – exclamó emocionada, la mujer asintió.

- Mis pokemón tienen la habilidad de conocer el pasado, presente y futuro – añadió la mujer – Mi nombre es Hilda y soy una vidente! – se presentó con un gran ademan la señora, tanto que todos los presentes rebasaron una gotita en su sien.

- ¿Podrías leer mi fortuna? – dio un paso hacia adelante con una cristalina sonrisa luego de un chillido leve. Misty en sí era una jovencita que le gustaban mucho sobre esas cosas, mientras que Ash descansaba sus brazos tras la nuca y con sus ojos entrecerrados desviando su vista desinteresando.

La mujer negó con la cabeza – Lo siento querida… – hizo una pausa luego de la disculpa y la miró fijamente – Pero alguien que conozca su propio futuro debe ser una persona con una gran responsabilidad, y usted es muy joven para que le interese en esas cosas –

- Oh entiendo – comprendió Misty.

- Pero podría adivinar el pasado de ambos – sugirió la mujer con una tierna sonrisa mientras ambos Natus saltaban frente a los entrenadores, Ash y Misty se miraron de reojo confusos.

- De nosotros? – dijeron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Psyduck se encontraba en el comedor mientras la Princesa Mayor se le acercaba con una bandeja con manzanas cubiertas de caramelo, aunque el pokemón de agua ponía una expresión confusa y desinteresado por la comida, Diana posó ambas manos en su cintura y suspiró frustrada.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para que comas un poco amiguito? – murmuró un poco cansada la joven de ojos violetas.

Luego sintió la presencia de alguien más, la princesa se alarmó, pero luego se alivió al notar la figura que conocía – Ufff…. Eres tú –

- Lo siento – dijo un moreno sonrojado mientras se sobaba la nuca – Es que me perdí en este palacio –

- Tranquilo… – dijo la joven mientras miraba de reojo al pokemón pato – No eres el único – hizo referencia a Psyduck.

- Creo que conozco a ese pokemón – se acercó y se puso a la altura del pokemón amarillo mientras este mantenía sus facciones neutras y bobas, Brock apoyó su dedo índice en la frente de Psyduck, este no reaccionó y el moreno se irguió con seguridad – Definitivamente es el Psyduck de Misty – anunció este.

- Ohh y yo creía que era un pokemón perdido – dijo la castaña, luego miró con un dejo de preocupación al pokemón – No tendrá hambre? –

- Supongo que sí – se rascó la mejilla el moreno – Quizás si le doy algunos de mis bocadillos se sentirá en perfectas condiciones –

- ¿Cocinas? – parpadeó sorprendida la joven adulta.

- Sí – respondió Brock – Es una de mis grandes habilidades y también aspiraciones como convertirme en Criador Pokemón –

Diana se impresionó ante las habilidades de Brock, sabía de antemano y también les tenía un gran respeto a los criadores Pokemon, cuyas personas que se preocupan por el bienestar, su alimentación y su habitad de las criaturas del mundo.

- ¡Diana! ¡Brock! – se acercó la menor Di Touya junto al joven de cabello negro y Growlithe, su mirada con la de su amigo se notaba alarmante.

- Qué ocurre Princesa Flora? – preguntó Brock saliendo del clímax que se estaba formando entre la princesa Diana y él.

- El báculo… – respiró agitada la jovencita mientras miraba a Demian de reojo y su corazón latía a tal magnitud que posaba su puño en el pecho – ¡Desapareció! –

- ¡QUÉ?! – exclamó la mayor de las hermanas Di Touya.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Qué hermoso – dijo un hombre de cabellos lilas mientras sostenía el báculo – Esto valdrá millones ¡nos haremos ricos! –

- Será mejor llegar al punto preciso lo antes posible – añadió Meowth mientras miraba por el rabillo como la integrante del grupo estaba tan feliz por haber robado algunas joyas reales.

- ¡JAJAJA! – sonrió la mujer complacida mientras en su mente se imaginaba así misma con esas joyas puestas – Estas joyas serán únicamente mías! Seré la Reina que siempre fui! –

Llegaron a una zona en el cual con una gran manta habían ocultado su globo aerostático con forma de Meowth, bueno el globo estaba desinflado y necesitaba aire para elevarse, así que los integrantes junto su botín usaron unos infladores y rápidamente estaban dando forma a su medio de transporte.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Los jóvenes entrenadores estaban sentados de rodillas sobre el prado, aunque Ash tuvo que ser convencido «además obligado» por Misty para que se uniera al ritual o sino sufriría otro golpe en su cabeza.

La mujer estaba dando las indicaciones mientras ambos pokemón psíquicos estaban de frente en cada uno de los jóvenes.

- Primero, extiendan sus manos hacia el frente – ordenó la anciana, ambos chicos dudosos extendieron sus palmas y sorpresivamente un Natu se posó sobre las manos juntas de Misty, y el segundo Natu se sostuvo sobre las palmas de Ash.

La mujer cerró sus ojos y ambos Natus también, un brillo de azul pálido rodeó al trío de videntes mientras que Ash y Misty observaban asombrados el espectáculo.

- Necesito que se relajen, o sino no podré concentrarme – añadió la mujer mayor, mientras el brillo azulino se intensificaba más, los flores de cerezo se movían con gracia y plenitud y se sentía un sensación de alivio y tranquilidad, faltaba una hora para el festival y todo se encontraba tan puro, el crepúsculo era cada vez más notable y el cielo se tornaba rojizo.

- De acuerdo – obedecieron ambos chicos.

- Vaya! – dijo la viejecita con una sonrisa y con sus ojos cerrados – veo que ustedes se conocieron de manera inusual, Ash, Misty –

- Eh? – dijeron ambos entrenadores confundidos y con sorpresa al notar que la mujer adivinó sus nombres.

- Una cascada… más un río – anunció la pitonisa, los Natus seguían con sus ojos cerrados mientras intensificaban su aura, la mujer continuó – ambos tuvieron la fortuna de conocerse justo el primer día de su viaje –

- Es cierto – afirmó Ash mientras le sonreía a Misty y Pikachu lo afirmaba.

- Hay algo más que una coincidencia en ese encuentro… – finalizó la mujer deteniendo el aura azul mientras abría sus ojos y terminaba con su ritual, esas palabras dejaron al entrenador un poco pensativo.

"_¿Más que una coincidencia?"_ pensó el azabache mientras su cejo se fruncía ante la confusión.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó la pelirroja muy poco convencida, la anciana asintió.

- Vaya… fue interesante – dijo Ash mientras se erguía y se sacudía sus rodillas.

- Bueno… tengo cosas que hacer – la señora se irguió y sus dos Natus la acompañaron, mientras el viento mecía la figura, más algunas hojas del pre otoño que hicieron que la adivina desapareciera junto la brisa del último verano del año.

Ambos chicos parpadearon sorprendidos, pero al menos eso explicaba la sorpresiva presencia de la anciana.

- Pika? –

- Chuki? –

Los jóvenes se voltearon para ver a sus respectivos pokemón.

- Supongo que tendríamos que buscar a Brock – sugirió Ash recordando la ausencia del moreno mientras la pelirroja asentía.

- ¡Aquí están! – se escuchó una voz femenina lejana.

- Flora!? – exclamó Misty con asombro y se volteó en donde provenía el llamado.

La joven princesa vino acompañada junto al criado, Brock y el pokemón de fuego ya que Diana y Psyduck se quedaron en el palacio.

- Mis padres… – respiró agitada por la gran carrera que tuvo que hacer la princesa sumando que llevaba un largo vestido que la incomodaba – se decepcionaran cuando se enteren del secuestro del báculo – finalizó abatida y con un dejo de tristeza.

- No te preocupes Flora – dijo el joven criado mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la chica y sacaba una pokeball que tenía como collar que la extendió en su palma – Yo me encargaré de encontrarlo –

- Nosotros también – secundó Ash con su Pikachu.

- Pika! –

- Flora tendrás todo nuestro apoyo, haremos lo posible para que encontremos el báculo – aseguró Misty al final transmitiendo la seguridad a la anfitriona del festival.

- Gracias chicos… – agradeció genuinamente.

Luego una sombra no pasó desapercibido para todos los presentes, y observaron en el cielo un Globo aerostático con forma de Meowth, Ash apretó los puños reconociendo perfectamente los responsables.

- ¡Ajadeo jaleo! ¡Si son los bobos! – indicó de pronto el gato parlante.

- ¡Quienes son ustedes?! – apuntó enfadada la princesa Flora.

- Prepárense para los problemas Princesita! – inició la mujer de cabello bordó.

- Y más vale que teman! – prosiguió el hombre de cabellos lilas, mientras todos los presentes observaban con rabia la típica presentación del trío.

- Para proteger el mundo de la devastación –

- Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación –

- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor –

- Y extender nuestro reino hasta el muy lejano ¡sí señor! –

- Jessie! –

- Jamememes! –

- El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz! –

- Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar! ¡Ahí madre! –

- ¡Meowth! ¡Así es! – saltó el pokemón felino.

- Wobbuffet! – secundó un pokemón azul.

- ¡Tú no Wobbuffet! – la pelibordó devolvió al pokemón a su pokeball.

- ¡El Equipo Rocket! – exclamó Ash enojado.

- Seguro que fueron ustedes los que se robaron el báculo – gruñó Misty.

- Devuélvanlo! – advirtió Demian mientras extendía su pokeball.

- No nos intimidas mocoso – respondió James, Ash pensaba sacar una pokeball, pero recordó que se encontraba en su cinturón más su otro atuendo que estaba en el vestuario en donde se había cambiado de vestimenta.

Ash, Misty, Flora y Demian se adelantaron bastante para seguir al globo aerostático dejando atrás a Brock, Pikachu, Togepi y Growlithe.

- ¡Será mejor llevarnos a esos pokemón! – exclamó el gato parlante presionando un botón rojo del panel de control, y debajo del medio de transporte, una gran red toma a Pikachu, Togepi, Growlithe y sorpresivamente a Brock.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Libérenlos! – gritó la princesa recibiendo como respuesta las burlas del trío, Demian gruñó ante la desesperación y que también se llevaran a Growlithe.

- ¡Preséntate Dragonite! – un brillo blanquecino reveló un gran pokemón dragón amarillo de enorme tamaño considerable – ¡Usa ataque ala! – ordenó el joven, el pokemón lanzó unas dagas de aire y desinfló el globo aerostático que caía lentamente en diagonal provocando el alarme de los ladrones.

- ¡Andando! – inició Ash con su carrera en querer rescatar a Pikachu y a los demás, a su nivel, lograba divisar a Misty que lo seguía a la misma velocidad mientras que Flora y Demian junto al Dragonite «que localizaba al Equipo Rocket» los seguían desde atrás por los alrededores del bosque.

Flora estaba pensativa y a la vez preocupada, Demian lo notó.

- Qué ocurre Flora? –

- Es que… – miró fijamente la trayectoria en donde se dirigían y luego sus ojos se abrieron al máximo – ¡detente! – indicó de pronto, Demian casi se tropieza ante la rápida decisión de la princesa.

- ¡Pero qué?! – exclamó el criado, pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando Flora vociferó por segunda vez en modo de advertencia a Ash y Misty que estaban muy adelantados.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Hay colina baja! –

Ambos entrenadores no tuvieron tiempo para detenerse ya que la colina caía en forma transversal en dirección hacia abajo, la gravedad fue suficiente para que Ash y Misty tropezaran y rondaran varios metros por la empinada pendiente.

El aturdimiento de la caída quedó en segundo plano cuando el pelinegro sintió un peso en la zona del torso, la joven se levantó mareada y sobándose la cabeza mientras trataba de recordar la causa de la recaída, Ash secundó la acción percatándose de las secuelas de la caída y se levantó rápidamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el azabache.

- Sí – contestó mientras se levantaba y se sacudía del polvo del vestido proporcionado departe de Flora.

- ¡Misty! ¡Ash! – se escuchó una voz lejana proveniente de la chica, ambos voltearon a la dirección del llamado de Flora, que se acercaban junto a Demian mientras montaban a Dragonite y se dirigían a la superficie firme.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Demian luego de hacer que Dragonite aterrice sobre el prado del bosque.

- Sí, excepto que… – se detuvo Ash mientras apretaba los dientes – Tenemos que encontrar a Pikachu y a los demás –

- No te preocupes… – el joven se detuvo en mirar al dragón y este le asintió decidido – Dragonite localizó a esos maleantes –

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- ¡Oigan! ¡Suéltenos! – exclamó Brock mientras ejercía fuerza del amarre de la soga que hicieron en trío de maleantes.

- Lo siento, no es nada personal – añadió el gato parlante – Pero solamente queremos a los Pokemón –

- El jefecito se pondrá muy contento – agregó James con una sonrisa infantil.

- Y yo soy tan feliz! – exclamó Jessie mientras sostenía una cajita con las joyas reales, y la vista de Brock, observó con asombro el báculo secuestrado.

- ¡Devuelvan ese báculo! – gritó el moreno, mientras Pikachu, Togepi y Growlithe trataban de liberarse de una jaula metálica que tenía atrapados a los tres pokemón. El trío comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Esa cosa cuesta millones bobo! – respondió la mujer mientras negaba con el índice – Así que no nos obligarán a entregarnos este tesoro –

- ¡PERO NOSOTROS SÍ! – añadió una voz del joven azabache mientras aparecían con los demás chicos.

- ¡Pika pi! – exclamó feliz el roedor eléctrico.

- ¡Dragonite libera a los pokemón! – ordenó el joven criado, el pokemón dragón se le brillaron las garras y de un golpe rompió la jaula en trizas.

- Oye como se atreven a interponerse en nuestros planes! – exclamó enojado el pokemón gatuno.

- ¡Arbok ve! – un pokemón cobra morada realiza el ataque de piquetes venenosos.

- ¡Contrarréstalo Dragonite! – el pokemón lanzó el aliento dragón para dispersar los piquetes de Arbok.

- ¡Órale Weezing! – lanzó su pokeball el pelilila revelando al pokemón veneno – ¡Usa tu aliento de espinilla! –

- ¡No se escaparán con el báculo! – impugnó Flora – ¡Lanzallamas Growlithe! – el pokemón de James no pudo formular el ataque ya que el pokemón de Flora lo carbonizó al instante.

Mientras tanto, ante la distracción de la batalla, nadie pudo notar que el Togepi de Misty movía sus pequeñas extremidades al ritmo del compás.

- ¡Pikachu atactrueno ahora! – ordenó el azabache.

- Piiikaaa ¡Chuuu! – el ataque eléctrico debilitó a ambos pokemón del equipo Rocket.

Cuando Togepi finalizó su movimiento, un pequeño destello apareció en sus deditos, y el Equipo Rocket fue rodeado por un manto azulado.

- ¡Q-qué sucede?! – se exaltó la mujer, mientras perdía la cajita de joyas.

- ¡No puedo moverme! – secundó el pokemón parlante.

- ¡Wahh! ¡el báculo! – se alarmó James mientras los otros pokemón debilitados flotaban con el manto azulado.

- ¡Priiiiii! – chilló Togepi con una inocente sonrisa mientras daba un segundo movimiento con sus pequeñas extremidades.

- ¡Mis joyas reales! – se quejó la pelibordó en los aires.

- Al menos estuvimos tan cerca – dijo el pokemón gatuno con sus ojos en blanco mientras alzaba los hombros.

- Será para la próxima chimuelo – añadió James con unas lágrimas gruesas.

- ¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! *Tic* – exclamaron los tres uniformados mientras se dirigían en la intemperie más un brillo estelar.

- ¡Togepi! – se acercó Misty para abrazar a su pokemón bebé y este se sacudió feliz.

Ash se encargó de desatar a Brock, mientras este le agradecía.

- Sabes…– inició Demian hacia la princesa mientras la miraba de reojo – Me gustó la manera en que manejaste a Growlithe –

- Gracias – asintió apenada mientras recuperaba el báculo y la caja de las joyas reales.

- Oigan, no se están olvidando de algo? – preguntó el moreno recientemente liberado.

- ¡Ah sí! ¡El festival! – se alarmó Flora ya que se había olvidado.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Luego de la derrota de los villanos, el Festival del Crepúsculo de Lienzo se pudo realizar sin problema alguno, el escenario de esta ceremonia se realizaba en el Bosque Oculto sumando el atardecer del pre otoño y la partida del verano, ante la vista de los habitantes del Pueblo, Flora sostenía el bastón apuntando la base esférica de cristal hacia el sol anaranjado.

Diana estaba con Psyduck «cosa que Misty notó después, pero esta vez lo dejó pasar» en sus brazos acompañada con Brock, Ash, Misty y sus pokemón observando desde la primera fila junto con la pareja de los monarcas cuyo objetivo era presenciar el rol de su hija como la protagonista de la representación del Pueblo Renaciente.

- Yo Flora, menor de las hermanas Di Touya, quiero dar el alegato de la mantención de la Pureza del Bosque oculto – alzó el báculo, la chica se sentía nerviosa en repetir la misma escena que protagonizó su hermana el año pasado, el báculo que sostenía Diana no había brillado en el festival pasado, así que Flora apretó sus ojos – Y también…– dijo con una voz entrecortada.

- ¡Vamos Flora tú puedes hacerlo! – gritó Misty desde la tribuna, haciendo que esta la mirara.

- ¡Quiero representar la humildad del Pueblo Renaciente! ¡Gracias Celebi por la bendición del Bosque! – agregó con un ego la castaña y su confianza se elevó desvaneciendo los nervios.

- Vaya Misty, parece que lograste una gran amistad con la princesa – dijo Ash mientras miraba a Misty con Pikachu en su hombro.

- No te imaginas cuanto tenemos en común Ketchum – contestó Misty con sus ojos en blanco y elevando el mentón mientras Togepi sonreía.

- Que yo sepa no eres Princesa – añadió Ash con una aire pensante mientras Pikachu se sobresaltaba con una gotita de sudor esperando la ira de Misty, aunque parezca extraño nunca llegó.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero las chicas tenemos más complicidad de lo que crees – respondió Misty.

- Jamás entenderé a las chicas – dijo Ash después de soltar un bufido y Misty con Pikachu reían a su lado mientras que Brock se golpeaba la frente con su palma.

La base del báculo comenzó a prender una chispa de color verde brillante, luego con estupor se transformó en un gran destello que se extendió por todo el Bosque, las verdes hojas más el pasto se intensificaron en un verde brillante, y el riachuelo se iluminó alzando unas ondas en el medio del claro.

- ¡Lo logró! – musitó Demian impresionado desde la tribuna con Growlithe en sus brazos.

Las ondas que se crearon en el claro, en el medio salió una gran gota de agua que se resplandeció de un brillo verde esmeralda.

- ¡Biiiii! – chilló un pokemón con aspecto de elfo y ojos celestes, mientras se revelaba ante los presentes.

- ¡Celebi! – se expresó impresionado el Rey del Pueblo – ¿Sabes lo que significa? – miró a su esposa con una sonrisa astuta.

- Lo sé querido – contestó la Reina con sus ojos en blanco – Todo aquel que posea el corazón puro, tendrá el derecho de escoger su destino para transmitir la onda de pureza – Demian logró escuchar la charla desde atrás y sonrió al saber que posiblemente a Flora le dejen escoger su verdadero camino, un camino que ella tendrá derecho a escoger, si es la responsabilidad del Reino o ser libre con sus rumbos.

- Sabes lo que significa amigo? – le musitó al pokemón de fuego en sus brazos.

- ¡Grow! – ladró feliz el pokemón.

Celebi volaba sobre la tribuna mientras un cálido brillo destelló por los alrededores del bosque brindando la pureza necesaria.

- ¡Invoqué a Celebi! – exclamó emocionada la princesa Flora mientras se concentraba en el poder del báculo, sentía el aire de la pureza del Riachuelo e incluso paz.

La ceremonia finalizó cuando Celebi abrió su portal del tiempo y desapareció con un rodeado de pétalos más las hojas anaranjadas de los árboles.

- ¡Eso fue hermoso! – se expresó la pelirroja con un brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas.

- ¡Sí! – secundó Ash con la misma expresión al igual que Pikachu.

- ¿Sabes Brock? – dijo la Princesa mayor con Psyduck en sus brazos – Esta experiencia son de las que nunca se olvidan –

- No hay duda de eso princesa – respondió el moreno.

- Ni qué lo digas – añadió Diana conservando su sonrisa – esta vez veo a mi hermana como una gran persona y se ha ganado mi preciado respeto –

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

La fiesta se había iniciado, con bailes, presentaciones y el banquete era acompañado por el gran festival, debajo de la noche que se había presenciado en esta celebración que daba final al verano para un período de la cosecha sana y fértil que mantendría la estabilidad del pueblo tradicional. El frío que se avecindaba ya no sería un obstáculo para este año.

Flora había decidido tomar del brazo de Misty para llevársela consigo hacia una zona apartada.

- ¡Finalmente lo hice! – se expresó Flora con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó torpemente la pelirroja mientras intercambiaba una mirada confusa con Togepi.

- Tuve el valor de… – se detuvo en sus palabras por un notable sonrojo – dar el pañuelo a Demian –

- ¡Y que te dijo?! – preguntó intrigada pero Flora soltó una carcajada.

- Cree que fue un regalo – agregó divertida la princesa y Misty casi tropieza – Ya Misty – afianzó Flora y dio un giro entusiasmada – Me propuso viajar con él –

- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Tus responsabilidades del Reino? – Misty abrió enormemente sus ojos.

- Ya son problemas menores para mí – ladeó su mano en modo de despreocupación – Por cierta razón…– apoyó su índice en su mentón – Mi hermana aceptó con todo gusto la propuesta y ella se encargará de mantener las responsabilidades –

- ¡Wau eso es genial Flora! – le felicitó la pelirroja con su Togepi y Flora le correspondió de la misma manera.

- ¿Y sabes qué Misty? – la castaña se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa intrépida mientras la aludida la miraba confusa – Me he dado cuenta que eres una chica enamorada –

- ¡Jah! – se rió Misty con ironía – ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso Miss Princesa? – le contestó de la misma manera.

- Solo sé…– se rascó la mejilla y la miró de reojo con una sonrisa astuta – que ese tal Ash tendrá algo que ver con esto – eso provocó un potente tono carmesí de la muchacha – Lo ves? Ya estás roja –

- ¡N-no es cierto! – contestó tratando de volver su color a la normalidad.

- Estuvieron a solas en el Bosque Oculto – se entrelazó las manos con un aire romántico – es el lugar en donde se juntan las parejas del Pueblo ya que es un lugar muy hermoso –

- Y-yo no sabía de eso – añadió Misty sorprendida.

- Y añadiendo que Madam Hilda aparece cada vez encuentra parejas inusuales e interesantes –

- M-madam Hilda? –

- La adivina – cerró sus ojos – Ella tiene el don de revelar mensajes ocultos que dejan un dejo de pensamiento a aquella persona que necesita ordenar sus sentimientos – explicó Flora, aunque Misty no había notado ningún mensaje oculto de la pitonisa en ese momento, eso la hizo sentir difusa.

- Hey Misty – la llamó la princesa.

- Qué –

- ¿Sientes algo por Ash? – preguntó intrigada.

- Pues yo…– se sonrojó de nuevo y repasó las veces que había aceptado su gusto hacia el chico, pero jamás se detuvo en pensar si lo que sentía era amor. Amor y gusto eran cosas muy distintas, su trata con Ash era una máscara que revelaba superación, autosuficiencia y rudeza, aunque detrás de todo esto, se podría apreciar a alguien tierna debajo de todo ese carácter que la representaba – ¡Y qué si es así?! – exclamó revelando su carácter y afirmando sus sentimientos, Flora le sonrió y apoyó su mano en el hombro.

- Pasaste la primera fase Misty: la aceptación – le sonrió con los ojos cerrados, Misty suspiró mientras se encogía los hombros.

- Y créeme, es frustrante – añadió en voz baja.

- No te alarmes! – añadió Flora – luego lo superarás y tendrás al menos el valor para darte cuenta de lo que este siente por ti –

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo con ánimos la pelirroja y al mismo tiempo con asombro.

- Yo tampoco le revelé mis sentimientos a Demian – Misty la miró con un dejo de confusión mientras alzaba una ceja – Solamente le di el pañuelo, pero él no conoce la existencia de la tradición del pañuelo – se burló al final.

- Gracias Flora – añadió Misty con sinceridad – Si no fuera por ti, no sabría cómo aceptar que estoy sintiendo algo más allá de la amistad por Ash –

- Tú representas valor Misty – le contestó Flora, luego sus ojos se abrieron al máximo mientras sus orbes violetas se apuntaban hacia abajo – ¿Misty? – dijo con una voz aterrada – que yo sepa ese Psyduck no estaba hace rato con nosotras – miró al pokemón pato y este se mostraba muy atento.

- Eh? – luego su vista se apuntó hacia abajo, y sus ojos se entrecerraron – No te preocupes, Psyduck no tiene la capacidad de procesar información –

- P-pero ya escuchó la parte en que decías que aceptaste tus sentimientos por Ash – añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Créeme… – miró a su pokemón amarillo acuático – es un pokemón que no se destaca por su inteligencia –

- ¿Psy? – inclinó su cabeza confuso el pokemón pato, pero más bien aparentaba inocencia.

- ¿Lo ves? – reiteró Misty,

- B-bueno, si tú lo dices – parpadeó sorprendida la castaña.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Después de la plática, Flora tuvo el valor para sacar la pista de baile al criado, o su amor secreto, mientras Misty miraba desde lejos con una sonrisa junto a Togepi.

"_Por alguna razón… Flora lo ve desde el lado más tranquilo las cosas"_ suspiró con una sonrisa mientras veía a la pareja moverse al ritmo del compás.

- ¡Hey Misty! – apareció el azabache con masitas dulces y bocadillos con Pikachu en su hombro – Te habías perdido en la fiesta ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

- Oh estaba con la princesa Flora hablando sobre ciertos asuntos – explicó Misty.

- Ya veo… – contestó con una típica sonrisa, luego le extendió un palillo con tres croquetas – ¿Quieres? – Misty recibió el bocadillo y le dio una probada.

- ¡Wau! ¡Son deliciosos! – exclamó sorprendida.

- ¡Lo sé! – se rascó la nuca mientras Pikachu lo secundaba – Admito que no pare de comer cuando los sirvieron –

- Típico de ti – se burló Misty, luego comenzó a mirar por todos lados – ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde está Brock? –

- Por allá – apuntó inocentemente a la zona en donde el moreno estaba bailando junto la princesa mayor, Misty solamente parpadeó un par de veces por el asombro – Vaya, quien diría que Brock estaría cerca de una princesa sin que ella se aterrara –

- Lo mismo digo – secundó Misty.

Togepi saltó de los brazos de Misty para dirigirse a la zona de los bocadillos y Pikachu lo siguió como siempre para asegurar su seguridad, dejando a ambos entrenadores de lado.

- Parece que solo quedamos aquí – agregó Ash mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirroja.

- Ya veo – rodó los ojos la entrenadora de pokemón tipo agua.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – se levantó rápidamente para la sorpresa de Misty – ¡Ven, vamos a bailar! – le extendió el brazo derecho.

- Eh? – Misty no podía formular alguna palabra al respecto mientras que Ash entrecerró sus ojos y la tomó del brazo para llevársela a la pista.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡es divertido! – comentó el pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa mientras con una mano sostenía la mano de Misty y la otra se posaba en su cintura, Misty se estaba ruborizando cada vez más para el asombro de Ash – ¿Misty? –

- Q-que pasa – contestó nerviosa, sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Estás roja! – se expresó el pelinegro con cierta inocencia.

- Ah sí! – se sacudió la cabeza para despejar su sonrojo – ¡Las croquetas! Esos bocadillos estaban picantes –

- ¡Claro! lo recuerdo – le afirmo el entrenador mientras le sonreía con sus ojos cerrados – Por un momento creí que tenías fiebre – añadió de manera burlona al final.

- Velo del lado positivo Ketchum – entrecerró sus ojos la pelirroja mientras esquivaba la mirada de Ash con desdén.

- Bueno… al menos pareces una chica – agregó Ash en un modo natural, a Misty se le infló una vena en la frente.

- ¡QUÉ DIJISTE?! – se exaltó la ojiverde con el ceño fruncido mientras que a Ash se le erizaba la piel.

- ¡Lo digo en buen sentido! – contestó alarmado y no queriendo sufrir la ira de la pelirroja, pero solo dio el inicio a sus típicas discusiones.

Desde lejos, Flora apreciaba junto con Demian la reciente pareja del baile, el movimiento sincronizado de los entrenadores, daba un panorama de pasos precisos y elegantes, aunque un poco de torpeza se puede añadir, a pesar de la apariencia despreocupada de Ash que conllevaba una que otra discusión.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó extrañado el criado mientras observaba una pequeña risita de Flora.

- ¡Míralos! – apuntó con la mirada la princesa a Ash y Misty que en estos momentos solo estaban refunfuñando – Esos dos me recuerdan al dicho… de los que se pelean es porque en el fondo se quieren mucho – añadió divertida.

- ¡Sí! imagínate cuanto se quieren – se burló el joven.

"_Cosa que se irá aclarando y quien sabe que pueda pasar" _pensó Flora con una sonrisa, luego cerró sus ojos _"Suerte Misty…"_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

A la mañana siguiente, el sol iluminaba la entrada con forma de arco del Pueblo Renaciente, mientras nuestros héroes se encontraban en el momento preciso de su despedida para continuar con sus rumbos.

Ash, Misty, Brock y los pokemón estaban frente a la Familia Di Touya para darles una reverencia ante su presencia, el trío ya tuvo su tiempo para despedirse de Demian.

- Solamente quiero agradecer su presencia – inició la princesa mayor con sus ojos en blanco – de verdad, cambiaron muchos aspectos desde mi persona –

- ¡Fue un placer! – agregó Brock con un brinco para tomar a la joven adulta de ambas manos – Hermosa princesa que siempre estará en mi corazón – la joven sonrió alagada.

- Gracias caballero – contestó la castaña un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Caballero?! – Ash y Misty se expresaron extrañados.

- ¡Jojo! Parece que a mi hermana le gustan los caballeros – se burló la menor de las hermanas Di Touya.

- Ya hermanita – la calló levemente y apenada.

- ¿Qué?! – a Ash y Misty se le cayeron la mandíbula ante la sorpresa mientras estaban en el medio cuando Brock seguía sosteniendo anonado las manos de la princesa Mayor.

- Bueno se está haciendo largo – interrumpió la princesa Menor haciendo que ambos se separaran interrumpiendo el clímax.

- ¡Adiós! – alzaron una mano Ash y Misty con Pikachu y Togepi para la despedida.

- ¡Adiós mi querida Princesa! – sollozó con lágrimas gruesas el moreno.

- ¡Adios! – dijeron la familia Di Touya, mientras que Flora se quedaba tiesa con un puño en su pecho, ante eso Flora se animó rápidamente.

- ¡Adiós! ¡Gracias por todo! – gritó Flora mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante y sintiendo lo especial de la despedida.

- ¡Adiós Flora! – gritó Misty desde la distancia mientras continuaba hacia adelante, el pesar de la nostalgia y de la gran amistad que conllevó la pelirroja, era algo que no podrá olvidar fácilmente, su amistad marcó con un inicio chueco para terminar enlazando un lazo que duraría para siempre.

Luego sintió unos pasos que se acercaban más y más…

- ¡Misty-chan! – gritó Flora mientras se adelantaba a pasos rápidos. La pelirroja se volteó sorprendida y se detuvo junto al grupo.

- Chicos será mejor que se adelanten – indicó Misty mientras ambos asentían.

- No te tardes – agregó Ash mientras continuaba con Brock.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañada la pelirroja mientras veía como la princesa respiraba agitada por la carrera que había tomado.

- ¡Toma! – le extendió su puño que tenía apretado el pañuelo rosado con detalles rojo y amarillo, Misty parpadeó extrañada.

- Ese es tu…– añadió sorprendida.

- ¡No! ¡Ahora es tuyo! – le dijo Flora con una sonrisa – Este pañuelo ya no lo necesito porque creo que tú tendrás el valor de entregárselo algún día –

- Pero yo… – bajó la mirada apenada que Togepi pudo consolidar.

- ¡Yo lo sé! – añadió confiada y decidida la Princesa – solo hazlo cuando te sientas preparada – cerró sus ojos mientras inclinaba su cabeza al costado simpáticamente – puede ser en una ocasión especial – abrió los ojos – además él no sabe la tradición del pañuelo ¿verdad? – le guiñó el ojo.

- N-no – negó Misty con la cabeza.

- Entonces dáselo – Misty se atrevió a tomar el pañuelo con sutileza, luego entrecerró sus ojos.

- Es un pañuelo de niña – Flora soltó una carcajada.

- Te apuesto que lo aceptará si proviene de ti – indicó la chica con un índice en alto.

- De acuerdo – afirmó muy poco convencida.

- ¡Flora! – se escuchó un llamado lejano.

- ¡Ups! Tengo prisa – dio unos pasos reverso – ¡No olvides lo que te dije Misty-chan! –

- ¿Qué cosa Flora-chan? –

- Tú representas valor! – alzó una mano en modo de despedida – Y eso te dará fuerzas! – se alejó a pasos rápidos.

- ¡Adiós Flora-chan! – agitó la mano mientras Togepi imitaba sus acciones.

- ¡Adiós Misty-chan! – correspondió la castaña.

Misty se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia el grupo, para su suerte, a unos metros de distancia, ya la estaban esperando, pero se adelantó lo más rápido posible para que los muchachos ni Pikachu notaran ese pañuelo.

- Tardaste mucho – comentó Ash asombrado.

- Pika – secundó el roedor eléctrico.

- Seguramente hablaban cosas de chicas – le susurró Brock cerca del oído del entrenador.

- Brock tiene razón – añadió Misty con sus ojos en blanco mientras iba muy adelantada del grupo con el pañuelo en la zona de su pecho – Y esta vez no son cosas de Misty – uso la despectiva que Ash había utilizado hace tiempo en cierto momento.

- Hehe – se rascó la nuca apenado el entrenador al recordar – quizás… al menos no podría ser peor – soltó una risa burlona.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó aún de espaldas la pelirroja mientras continuaban adelantándose.

- Pues… cuando la anciana dijo que había algo más que una coincidencia cuando nos conocimos – luego del dicho Ash quedó absorto, y Brock se lo notaba confuso.

- No sé de qué hablas – se volteó luego de guardar el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su pantalón para quedar cara a cara con el entrenador y con voz severa agregó – Solo sé… que la razón por la que viajamos juntos es porque… – se detuvo, y ahí sintió un tirón mientras su estómago burbujeaba y su corazón palpitaba.

- ¿Sí? – inquirió Ash con curiosidad.

- E-es porque t-tú…– cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras trataba de darse valor, Ash parpadeó sorprendido – t-tú me… me –

Y ahí recordó cuando se trataba de valores, existía un momento preciso, Misty sostendría la viveza para contraer las siguientes palabras, ya aceptó que le gusta Ash, y que ese gusto va más allá, pero durante el viaje, todas esas emociones las ocultaba bajo una máscara de gran carácter, sobreprotector, y de alto temperamento. A continuación de lo que iba a expresar podría dar cambios bruscos quien sabe adónde, solo mantendría la opción de la máscara que ocultaba la verdad y se prometería a si misma que algún día tendrá el valor para decírselo mientras tanto flaqueará sus emociones adversas.

- Tú me debes mi bicicleta! – se excusó con lo de siempre.

- ¡Doing! – se golpeó la frente el azabache mientras Pikachu se le bajaban las orejas – ¡Olvidé eso! – Misty continuó con su recorrido mientras seguía adelantada más de lo normal.

No importa lo que se presentaba, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, es que ese pañuelo representará su corazón y que se lo entregará al azabache… algún día, y ese día será un hermoso crepúsculo.

Mientras que por el otro lado, Ash observaba a su compañera que seguía de espaldas y como el viento mañanero jugueteaba con gracia su coleta anaranjada… tal vez es gruñona, pero sin duda era distinta y eso le agradaba, siguió observándola hasta que su estómago sintió una sensación cálida y a la vez extraña que muy pocas veces pudo sentir, él bajó la mirada y apoyó una mano en su barriga.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó el moreno al notar la acción de este.

- Algo así – contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco dudoso.

- No te preocupes – añadió Brock con un puño en alza – Más tarde prepararé un gran guisado! –

- Pikachu! – añadió el pokemón eléctrico con un gran entusiasmo.

Y continuando con el recorrido del próximo destino, nuestros héroes guardaron aquellos momentos memorables, amistades que perduraran y sentimientos que flotaran en el aire, pero quien sabe que puedan aguardar, la aceptación del pañuelo marcó el indicio de un pacto que será difícil corromper y la aceptación de aquellas emociones que se pudieron comprender.

Esta historia continuara…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**Ɵ** ɷ **Ɵ** ɷ **Ɵ**

**Fin**

**Ɵ** ɷ **Ɵ** ɷ **Ɵ**

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Nyaaa~ quería finalizarlo al estilo del animé pokemón (?)

*Actualizado: Lunes 21 de abril del 2014*

_**Y así concluyo con esta hermosa historia ^^ bueno, para mí es hermosa jijiji y tierna, ya les advertí que era un ep escondido de Pokemon así que no hubo un final de beso u abrazo ^^U**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y les quiero realmente agradecer por leerme, comentar y mandarme a favoritos ¡Muchas Gracias a todos! Es la primera vez que termino algo xD**_

_**Se siente un poco raro haberlo terminado, pero a la vez agradable :D me alegro por todo n_n y me divertí escribiéndola y es un placer haberlos entretenido si se pudo llegar a eso.**_

_**Además del origen del Pañuelo de Misty, también incluí a Psyduck jajajaja si algunos recuerdan en un ep de las Crónicas Pokemon, el pokemón pato se burla de Misty ya que este sabe quién es esa persona que le ronda en la cabeza de Kasumi xD y cosas por demás :3 que me pareció muy afable.**_

_**Y por el sufijo -chan jejeje estuve averiguando un poquito y me gustó agregarlo al final ya que se usa para personas que les tienen cariño y confianza (amigos, familiares, etc) como para resaltar la complicidad de Misty y Flora ya que ambas revelaron su amor secreto :3 **_

_**Ahora a contestar Revviews!**_

_**SirenaMisty: **_¡Wau! Me encanta que te encante :DDDD y que también te hagan recordar aquellos momentos :) ¡Espero que este cap te agrade! ¡Y muchas gracias por tu review!__

_**pokelovemaster: **_Jjajajajaj n_n gracias y como siempre ¡mil veces gracias amiga!

_**netokastillo: **_Gracias! Espero que te agrade este capítulo!

_**nova por siempre: **_Gracias por tu sugerencia x3 pero antiguamente mi Nick era Lupyta Gómez 017 xD y sí leí tu fic, e incluso te dejé reviews jajajaja otro proyecto eh? n_n te deseo suerte! (y por supuesto que te voy a leer n_n)

Jajaja y finalmente Misty admitió su sentimientos a su propio estilo xD espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :D ¡un gran saludo! ¡y Arigato!

_**MissKasumi: **_¡Aquí está el capítulo! ;D espero que agrade como los demás ¡gracias!

_**hikariiii94: **_Awww me encantó tu review, cuando pusiste que todo lo que escribo es muy realista :3 ese es mi objetivo, mantener lo esencial de los personajes, jajaja y ahora que lo pensó, Misty es la prota xD y tienes razón u_u en sus momentos, Misty no tenía su protagonismo en la serie (que injusto!) y no te preocupes, al menos lograste leerlo :D y me alegro que te haya gustado ¡saludos y arigato!

_** -Escorpion: **_Gracias por verlo desde ese lado, sobre los espacios vacíos de la serie, ya que para mí ese pañuelo de Misty salió de la nada y la primera vez que se mostró había sido en el ep de "El mismo baile y la vieja canción" y me alegra que te guste mucho ¡Muchas gracias!

_**ElphabaLii: **_Kiaaa~ tu review es tan lindo, me encanta cuando ponen que los hago tan Ash y tan Misty y que a la vez lo hago tierno, ya que para mi (y para muchos) esa pareja esta taaaan tierna :3 ¡gracias por tu review y muchos saludos!

_**Joselito: **_Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que te guste!

_**Y bueno… a partir de estos días jejeje me tomaré unas vacas con los Fics hasta finales de Julio :P volveré con nuevos proyectos n_n para empezar… con un ABC jajaja a mi propio estilo de escritura de mis fic, simples y optimistas niaaa**____** sé que en dramas no es mi vocación (y tampoco me quiero especializar en eso :P) xD **_

_**Les mando y gran saludo y de nuevo ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Nos leemos en otra! **_


End file.
